


This Title is Unbearable

by microphoneMessiah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphoneMessiah/pseuds/microphoneMessiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beach can't even handle them right now.</p><p>(But, they've got teddy bears and ice cream, so who cares?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Title is Unbearable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gamtavsexual](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gamtavsexual).



It’s a decently hot day for June; the sun beating down upon the two of them so hard that he could feel his tan forming. Or, maybe that was skin cancer? Geez, he hoped he brought sunblock somewhere in his bag.

His name is Tavros Nitram and he promised his over-protective, space crowding boyfriend a trip to the beach.

Now, there wasn’t anything really wrong with this; he liked the beach a lot actually. But, whenever they went out, his boyfriend, Gamzee, had a habit of performing blatant PDA and showing him off like a trophy wife. And don’t get him wrong! He wouldn’t really be bothered by it so much if Gamzee didn’t take it to extreme levels.

Take today, for instance. When they were preparing to leave, towels and sand toys being tossed haphazardly into a small woven bag, Gamzee had presented him with a shirt. Tavros had taken it with a smile before looking down at the text written in black graffiti lettering; letters spelling out, ‘I have the best fucking boyfriend’ with an obnoxious pink heart on the back. He wasn’t really sure how to respond because, to be fair: how does one respond to a cheesy, bedazzled t-shirt? Tavros looked up at him and was about to say something when he noticed that:

Gamzee was wearing one too.

Well, now he really had to wear it didn’t he? Gamzee’s eyes were so eager and his smile was so big; Tavros would have to be soulless not to say yes. Anyways, what was one more tacky piece of clothing? He shrugged off the shirt he had been wearing before and put on the new one. Hm, well it was at least cooler than the black shirt he was wearing before and it didn’t clash with the bandana he wore around his neck. He smiled back at Gamzee, this was good, a little show-y and lame, but that was basically their whole relationship.

The two had then gotten in Gamzee’s pickup truck and drove down to the beach. It was surprisingly pretty great weather, the June Gloom having burned off a few hours prior; there was even a light breeze. There was a brief argument over where to set their stuff up (“Tav, man, we’re going swimming: the closer we are to that motherfuckin big blue, the better!” “Gamzee, the last time we did that, our lunch went swimming too!”) but it’s resolved quickly and they find themselves, more or less, in the middle of the beach, yet still a bit more towards the water. Tavros thinks it’s a fair compromise and Gamzee nods his head with a smile before rolling his towel out.

“Wait, maybe we should head to the pier first before we get settled in.” Tavros muses. This isn’t really a spontaneous idea; he’s been plotting a way to get himself a strawberry cheesecake ice cream cone from the pier’s parlor for a week now.

“But, then we’ll lose our spot, bro.” Gamzee points out in response. Gamzee, for his part, looks pretty comfortable already with his belly lying flat on his towel, iPod and a cooking magazine in hand.

“But, there are shops on the pier.” Tavros argues. “Shops and games! You like playing the games, don’t you?” He’s sure he’s got him; Gamzee was never one to pass up a game of skeeball.

“Sure do! And I could win my favorite motherfucker a billion stuffed bears?” He questions slowly, happy expression spilling across his face. He lifts up his sunglasses with a hand to look up at him more clearly.

Tavros rolls his eyes. “I already have a ton of stuffed bears from all the other trips we’ve taken.” He reminds him. Back at their apartment, Tavros has a corner just filled with cheap bears Gamzee had won or bought from all over the place; his boyfriend had a knack for carnival games.

“And now you’re gonna have a few more!” He laughs, shoving his stuff into their bag. Gamzee’s ready to go in a few seconds and in less than a minute, he’s dragging Tavros towards the pier.

“Oh my God; slow down!” Tavros laughs, trying to keep himself from falling. Gamzee slows down a bit so that Tavros can keep pace.

“Sorry, Tav; just motherfuckin’ excited is all.” His smile is wide as he looks back at him. “I’m gonna win you so many damn bears; we won’t even be able to get into our room. Fuck, I’ll flood the whole complex with fluff.”

Tavros gives him a light punch on the shoulder. “What would that accomplish?” He asks, picturing the scene. There’d be soft, fuzzy tailed asses everywhere. The owner of the building would probably turn red and curse Gamzee out like he usually does when Gamzee sets fire to, damages, or electrocutes something in the building.

“Everyone could see just how much I love you.” He states matter-of-factly, releasing the grip he had prior on Tavros’s wrist in order to instead grab his hand.

“You’re such a dork.” Tavros teases back, swinging their hands as they reach the base of the boardwalk.

“Maybe, but I motherfuckin’ mean it.” Gamzee looks at Tavros with a serious look in his eyes. “I’d scream that shit from the top of a building to prove it too.”

Tavros laughs at that, shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous! No, you wouldn’t!”

“Yeah huh, brother! Just watch this shit.” He says before letting go of their hands to cup his own around his mouth, making a cone. “My name is Gamzee Makara and I motherfuckin’ love my boyfriend, Tavros Nitram. This tall ass cutie is mine and if anyone tries to take him from me, I swear to motherfuckin’ deity that I will—” Gamzee’s yelling is cut off when Tavros shoves his hand over his mouth. He grins from behind Tavros’s hand when he sees the blush easily apparent on his face.

“Shush! People are looking!” Tavros pleads awkwardly, noticing how a majority of the other beach goers were staring at them.

“Say you’re mine?” Gamzee pleads as he ducks out of the way of Tavros’s hand.

“Fine.” He gives Gamzee a quick kiss on the lips. “I’m yours.” Tavros thinks that’s that and starts to walk away before Gamzee grabs his hand and spins him back.

“Naw, naw, Tav. I’m gonna need a little more than that.” He looks at Tavros expectantly and grins when he sees Tavros’s face flush slightly; he had the cutest blush.

“My name is Tavros Nitram and I really love my boyfriend, Gamzee Makara.” He laughs quietly, leaning his head on top of Gamzee’s.

“Teensy motherfuckin’ more?” Gamzee asks, giving his collarbone a light kiss.

“And he is way better than Pokemon, Snoop Dogg, and LARPing combined.” Tavros states boldly. There’s a grin on his face as he lifts his head and bends down a bit to give Gamzee a kiss. It’s not light like the last one; this time it’s longer and it knocks him off his feet.

“Well, I sound like a miraculous brother in your eyes.” He says breaking the kiss. “The feeling is motherfuckin’ neutral, but I’ll even throw in Tyler the Creator,” Gamzee gives him a kiss on the nose. “And Strawberry Cheesecake ice cream.” He chuckles as Tavros’s eyes light up. “Yeah, I know you’ve been craving that shit. Just lead the way and I’ll buy.”

Tavros drops their hands so he can pull Gamzee in the air with a hug. “Yes! Yes! Yes! I’m Tavros Nitram and my amazing boyfriend is treating me to ice cream! Are you jealous, motherfuckers?” He screeches before realizing he’s once again attracted the attention of onlookers. He takes care to hide his face and make himself as small as possible while Gamzee is sobbing with laughter beside him.

“Perfect, Tav! Now let’s bail the fuck out of here before you keel over; pale as fucking ghost besides your face, bro.” Gamzee snatches Tav’s hand before breaking into a sprint. They bump into people, Tavros apologizing profusely as he’s dragged away while Gamzee’s grinning his mouth off, and Tavros can’t help but think his possessive, insane boyfriend is actually kind of perfect.

As long as he gets his hands away from his ice cream and stops bringing bears home.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gamtavsexual on tumblr! Hope your day is getting better!
> 
> Yep, I'm a Southern Californian who wrote a beach fic. What an epic twist, right? I don't know, I'm just excited for summer.
> 
> Oh, and ze has a tall!Tavros headcanon so I got to indulge it a bit. (Fun fact: one of my humanstuck!Tav headcanons is that he's a little older than Gamzee, which leads to Nepeta consistently teases him for wanting 'a younger man' * over-exaggerated wink*)


End file.
